fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebellion of the Morningstar
The Rebellion of the Morningstar is the very first novel in the Fall From Grace series. This story takes place before the banishment of Lucifer, where it explains how and why Lucifer became a rebellious son and defied God in the first place. Synopsis Lucifer, the Morningstar, is the Lord God's favorite celestial and is also God's most beloved, glorious, and beautiful angel, counted among the greatest of archangels. But when God creates humankind and asked for all angels to bow down before and serve humanity, to love them more than He Himself, Lucifer refuses and, in his pride and jealousy, leads an army of dissident angels against God Himself and begins to wage a war against Heaven. Plot Chapter 1 The first chapter mainly explains the meaning of Fall from Grace and that over the course of history, mankind has fallen from grace many times over and what happens to us when we do. Then it goes on to tell the story. Chapter 2 In the beginning, since the beginning of time, the Lord God Himself and the Horseman Death existed alongside each other. God existed for eternity, before the existence of angels or men. He is ageless and uncreated, having always existed. Because he is a horseman, Death possibly most likely came into being when his affiliation (death) did. He might have been created the moment that God created the first form of life. Death does not remember how old he is, and suggests that he could be as old as, or even older than God. Chapter 3 God then decides to create angels and then the rest of chapter 3 explains angels, such as what they are, how powerful the are, what they're characteristics are, and what they can do with their powers. Chapter 4 Sometime later, God created his very first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel and named him Oracle and Death was there when God created Oracle. Oracle was the very first and oldest angel that God ever created, hence being the very first of all Gods creations. As God and Death have been around since the beginning of time, God eventually created the perfect celestial being, a Seraphim Angel. And then he raised that angel and taught him how to control his powers and named him Oracle. Oracle wanted God to promise him that He would never order Oracle to kill angels. So God agreed, and Oracle also agreed to train the angels God was going to create to be fighters and messengers. Oracle was not only their when God created the other Angels, Heaven, and the Earth, but mostly gave him the idea for it. Chapter 5 God then created Heaven, as a dwelling place where He, His angels and noble souls would eventually reside. He created the angels to ease his loneliness and orchestrated to create the earth and man. So then, sometime after, with Death being there, God then eventually created the seven chief celestial beings who he christened Archangels. They were created in this explicit order: named Michael (the first Archangel and the eldest of his archangelic siblings), Lucifer (long before he was called Satan or the Devil), Ariel (the third born archangel), Uriel (the fourth born and "middle child" archangel), Sariel (the fifth oldest and second female archangel), Raphael (the sixth born archangel), and Gabriel (the youngest archangel). They distinctively met and interacted with their father. * Michael is the eldest and most powerful archangel. He looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him "in a way that most people could never understand". While living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. * Lucifer is the second archangel that God created, and was raised by his older brother Michael in Heaven. Lucifer was at one time once the favorite of God's angels, being God's most beloved, most glorious, and most beautiful angel and his name translates to "The Light Bearer" or "The Morning Star." He was created as a high authority in Heaven to give the light of God's presence to the lesser angels. Lucifer was favored and beloved by God and among God's most powerful servants, and reputedly also among the most beautiful angel, having no superiors other than God Himself, Oracle, and Michael, and all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will, including the other younger Archangels. Lucifer also once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. He was God's fourth in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. He was commander of one-third of heaven's angels. He was beloved both by God and his fellow angels. Lucifer was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic. Lucifer also took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. * Ariel is the third born archangel created by God long before the creation of the Turok-Hans and the human race and served as a superior of other angels. She was particularly close with Oracle, who noted that they had "been through so much together." Ariel also met, saw, and heard God and followed his orders out of pure faith and fruitlessly awaited his return to Heaven. * Uriel lives in Heaven with his father and siblings. * Sariel is a powerful archangel who had been an important player in Heaven for millions of years. * Raphael lives happily in Heaven with his father God and his angelic brothers and sisters and was one of the first celestial beings ever created. * Gabriel is among the first angels created and lived in Heaven with his father God and his siblings and was also one of His mighty archangels in Heaven. Gabriel is known as the "Left Hand of God" and served as a messenger of God's word to certain people. He appeared to the prophet Daniel, revealing secrets about his future. He also appeared to Zacharias and to the Virgin Mary, foretelling the births of John the Babtist and Jesus. He is also one of the four archangels whom God sent to deliver his messages to his prophets, including the prophet Muhammad. Gabriel was also the angel sent to destroy Jerusalem. Then God created Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. The Angels called God their father, and existed only to glorify Him. He selected Metatron to take down His word in various tablets. Chapter 6 This chapter explains the characteristics and ranks of the Lower Sphere of Angels. This sphere includes the Virtues, the medics and healers of Heaven, the Thrones, whom are what one could call God's personal secretaries, and the Ophanim, whom are merely the messengers and will eventually becoome Heaven's receptionists. Chapter 7 This chapter describes the Middle Sphere of angels as well as they characteristics. This sphere includes the Powers and Principalities, two classes of equal-ranked angels that keep the other lower angels in line and order, as well as the Malakhim, the foot soldiers, and the Dominions, the Guards of Heaven. Chapter 8 This chapter gives details of the Higher Sphere of Angels, which are the most powerful angels in Heaven. This rank of Angels include the Cherubim, basically the superiors of the Middle Angels, the Archangels, the commanders of the Holy Host, and the Seraphim, the Original Angels, which only includes Oracle. Chapter 9 Oracle found and mentored the Holy Host, training all angels that wanted to be fighters. Oracle basically built the entire Angelic Order with his own bare hands and also raised them, including the archangels, Ariel the most of all. As the Archangels got older, they helped him train and raise other younger angels as well. Oracle was of course known as the greatest angel of all time, but he was also considered to be the deadliest, most wrathful, and most dangerous angel ever created. Chapter 10 Eventually, soon after, God created humanity in His own image and assigned Gadreel to protect His cherished creations in the "garden". Following the creation of Earth and its people, mankind, God then decided to pick them as the object of His love, calling them His greatest creation, and asked and commanded that each and every one of all His celestial angelic children beings, including Oracle, were to honor humans by to bowing down to/kneel before the humans as His greatest creations, loving and serving them even more than God Himself, and present more compassion towards them than to Him. And Oracle "was the very first angel in all of Heaven to bow down before them" when God asked all His angels to do so. Although the other six archangels complied, whereas Michael was one of the first angels to obediently obey this order, and Ariel, Raphael, and Gabriel were among those that did so as well. Lucifer was commissioned to have power over Earth and appointed to look after and watch the earth and mankind. Chapter 11 When told that he was to serve man, Lucifer questioned this order and soon became envious; as he was the favorite son of Heaven, and saw and insisting that the humans were "broken, flawed, murderous beings". In his pride and jealousy and being full of pride, Lucifer refused to bow to or serve a lesser creature/being that he considered lesser than himself, deeming humans to be imperfect and murderous beings, and rebelled and challenged God's authority. Lucifer became so corrupt with pride, he was consumed by the delusion that God was incompetent and Lucifer was the rightful ruler of the universe. Faced with this situation, he became increasingly more and more prideful, and as a result, convinced one-third of Heaven's Host to rebel with him. He grouped other rebellions angels together before causing a Civil War in Heaven and gathered up an army of rebellious angels and attempted to storm Heaven. Lucifer’s actions caused the most powerful angels, the Celestial Court, to decide to curse and exile him. Lucifer then created an army of other angels and led a rebellion trying to battle and overthrow God and the armies of Heaven. Chapter 12 When Lucifer defied this order and refused to bow down before humanity and challenged God’s authority, rebelling against his own father, Oracle was surprised, shocked, betrayed, and heartbroken that Lucifer could do such a thing like that. Chapter 13 Soon after, deciding to wage a war against God, Lucifer then sought out and went to/approached his older brother, the archangel Michael for support and asked him to stand with him, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion, but although Michael seriously considered it for a moment out of love for his brother, he refused to listen and rejected him and stood by his father, along with Ariel, Uriel, Sariel (who only stood by God's side but, after made some of the disobedient angels obedient again), Raphael, and Gabriel, even though he grew tired of watching his older brothers fight and turn on each other and began fighting one another in Heaven. Chapter 14 And a war in Heaven begun. A great and bloody battle ensued in heaven where Angels warred against Angels. Lucifer and his fellow insurgents fought against the forces of loyal angels led by the Archangel Michael. God had sent Michael to defeat Lucifer in combat, as Michael was one of the only two angels who could match Lucifer in skill, strength, power, and combat. However, Lucifer and his legion forces of rebellious angels were eventually but ultimately defeated by the Archangel Michael (general of heaven's army). This was known as the "War In Heaven". So after the archangel Michael rejected Lucifer’s request and battled in Heaven, Oracle also said that he killed so many of his siblings "left and right, back and forth, this way and that", and was also devastated when Lucifer himself killed so many of his younger siblings and was in a moment of sadness to see Lucifer be cast out of Heaven and fall to the Earth. Michael and Lucifer fought in a cataclysmic battle until eventually, God caused the battle to cease. Chapter 15 After Lucifer lost the war, God, seeing that Lucifer was corrupted by his thirst for power and posed a threat to the rest of creation, met with the Celestial Council, his closest advisers, and discussed what to do with Lucifer. After explaining the condition of Heaven and the Angels, Michael then comes up the with solution to banish Lucifer from Heaven, and although almost all of them agree, Oracle suggests to give Lucifer a second chance. Though the other members are unsure, Oracle then suggests to go down there himself and redeem Lucifer and is he refuses, he will agree to have Lucifer cast out of Heaven. With God and the Council agreeing, Oracle heads down there. Chapter 16 Going down to Heaven's darkest dungeon, Oracle tries to convince Lucifer to take the offer of redemption or be banished from Heaven for eternity. And although Lucifer seriously considers, he ultimately refuses and after giving Oracle his point of view on the war, the angels, even God, and humanity, Oracle berates him and calls him a monster. Leaving, Oracle will then be forced to watch Lucifer be cast out of Heaven. Chapter 17 With Lucifer and his remaining minions being escorted to the edge of Heaven, God then says His goodbyes to His once favored and most loved creation and then banished Lucifer and his followers, casting the Fallen Angels out of Heaven, and they all fell down to Earth. Chapter 18 Lucifer’s name was stripped from him, and by God's authority, they were banned from returning to Heaven forever. And they became known as Fallen Angels, angels who had fallen from grace. Characters * [[Lucifer|'Lucifer']]: The second oldest archangel, Lucifer is God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel of Heaven, but eventually defies God and will wage war against him until Lucifer falls from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. * [[God|'God']]: The Lord Himself and Creator of everything in the universe, as well as the King of Heaven and the father of all angels and humans. * [[Michael|'Michael']]: The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel under God's command, Michael is the oldest of the archangels. As a general in Gods army, Michael is the leader of and commands the Holy Host of Heaven. * [[Oracle|'Oracle']]: The Original Seraphim Angel, making him the first, oldest, and most powerful angel of Heaven. He is the Trainer of the Heavenly Host, training and teaching the angels to fight. * [[Gabriel|'Gabriel']]: The youngest of the archangels, is God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army and, as another leader of the angel army, is a high-executive in the establishment. * Ariel: The third born archangel and the first and oldest female angel.